Anthropogenic
by rachel-chanx3
Summary: ...Kyouya couldn't be losing his seme-status... could he? 1827 one-shot, fluff.


A/N:

I did post another version of this earlier. Then I read it over.

Massive. Fail. I hope this is better.

For Tsuna's birthday. :) You can stay fifteen however long you want.:)

Kind-of-not-really-but-sorta sequel to Antithetical's Affinity.

**Warnings: No plot what so ever. Shounen-ai content OOC-ness. **

* * *

"Kyou-chaaan~" Tsuna said, drawling out the name as much as he possible could as he poked at his partially eaten strawberry cake that held one lone candle on top; its flame extinguished some time ago.

Said 'Kyou-chan' flinched.

That name.

Oh, how he hated that name.

The only person on Earth who called him that, and lived to tell the tale, was his beloved boyfriend Tsuna. Dino, being the brave soul he is, - or perhaps idiot, depends how you chose to look at it, - attempted to call Kyouya that once, and was promptly bitten to death, despite his reason being, "But Tsuna does it!"

And Tsuna was only allowed to called him that sometimes.

Luckily, Tsuna was wise about those sometimes. Today was a good day, and Kyouya was in a good mood. Why? Because it was October 14th, of course. Being the amazing boyfriend Kyouya is, he knew what October 14th really meant.

Tsuna's birthday.

Well, because he was an amazing boyfriend, and because Tsuna knew he wouldn't be denied any wishes, and used this to its full advantage. He used it as an excuse for doing whatever he wanted. Including dragging Kyouya out on a date, when he would have rather them spend it in his bedroom.

"Yes?" Kyouya answered slowly, and cautiously. Almost as if he feared the words that were to come out of Tsuna's lips that were undoubtedly coated in a layer of sugar from the cake.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "I've never seen you in normal clothes."

"These _are _my normal clothes, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"White button-up shirts and black pants are _not _normal clothes. You're like a penguin," Tsuna observed, and Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a panda... or maybe, our school uniform." Tsuna's eye widened, and his face lit up as if he got an idea. With a small grin on his face, Tsuna pointed his fork accusingly at Kyouya, "Maybe," Tsuna began, and then paused dramatically for emphasis. "Maybe you have a uniform fetish."

"I do not have a fetish of any kind, Tsunayoshi."

"But it's basically our uniform! You're just missing your black jacket!"

Kyouya rubbed his temples, "I _do not _have a uniform fetish," he muttered quietly to himself. Though, Tsuna in a very short girl's uniform did seem quite tempting-

"Kyouya!" Tsuna pouted.

Kyouya frowned lightly. He hadn't realized he had been saying that out loud... "Well, then, what would you like me to wear?"

"I don't know," Tsuna admitted, "Actual colours would be nice. Some jeans, a hoodie. Something that doesn't look like you're patrolling Nami Middle."

The two stared at each other intensely from across the small circular glass table that was located outside a small, but adorable cake shop Kyoko and Haru had recommended. After the huge gathering in Tsuna's room, after Reborn revealed that his matchmaking plan was a success, and after Haru had gotten over her shock, (something about being Tsuna's wife,) she tried to be supportive. And by being supportive, Kyoko and Haru decided to give them a list of good date places, though they were mostly cake shops. Sadly, they were barely a quarter through the list.

The sweet aroma of cake and pastries was still evident outside of the shop, wafting out through the door that was left slightly ajar. The scent caused Kyouya to wrinkle his nose slightly at the overwhelming sweetness. It's not that he didn't like sweet things, it was the opposite; he quite liked them. But one can only go to so many cake shops without getting sick of it. He wondered how Kyoko and Haru managed to do it. He wondered how Tsuna was able to make it this far, and still be able to order cake. Kyouya had opted for coffee instead.

Their table was set up at the front of the store, allowing to overlook the street that was sparse of people. A row of trees lined up along each side walk, proudly showing off their auburn, gold and orange hues. The ground was equally as colourful, abundant with fallen leaves. The sky was a bright blue, the sun was shining brightly, a few non-threatening clouds hung low in the atmosphere, and the wind blew ever-so gently, lightly grazing their skin.

Kyouya thought for a moment before answering, "Then would you like to accompany as I shop?"

"Now?"

"Why not? It's not like we're deprived of visiting places like _these_."

"Sure!" Tsuna hopped out of his chair enthusiastically, leaving his cake behind as he grabbed Kyouya's wrist, pulling him along.

...

As the bus made another abrupt stop, a certain spiky haired brunette let out a cry as he fell forward.

"Hieee!"

Tsuna waited to feel the impact of his body connecting with the cold floor under him. When the impact didn't come, Tsuna opened his eyes in blinked. "Eh?" He held out his arms in front of him, and waved them around, "Am I... floating?" And then he felt the strong arm wrapped around his stomache pulling him up and back onto his feat.

Kyouya slightly smiled. "Pffft... floating."

When Tsuna regained his balance, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Kyou-chan."

"Please stop calling me that," Kyouya said as the smile on his face faltered.

"Why?" Tsuna pouted, "It's cute! Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan. And, it's my birthday~"

Kyouya frowned, also pouting along with Tsuna. He really couldn't argue with the smaller boy, and it frustrated him. "I even said please."

Tsuna smiled again, "Fine. Stop sulking, will you? You're going to get wrinkles."

"You're going to stop calling me... 'Kyou-chan'?"

"Ehh... not exactly, but I'll make up for it with..." Tsuna pushed himself up onto his tip toes, so he could stared directly into his grey steel eyes. Before Kyouya could question what Tsuna meant, Tsuna placed a small and quick kiss on hips lips, "...that." A light tint of pink coated Kyouya's slightly surprised face. So light, you'd barely be able to detect it. But Tsuna could. "You're blushing!"

"I can assure you, I am _not _blushing," Kyouya protested quickly, though that didn't stop the grin from crawling its way onto Tsuna's face. Kyouya then realized where they were, he looked down at Tsuna, and lowered his voice, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

Kyouya grimaced slightly, "We're in public."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his head and looked around. The few people who happened to be on the bus were gawking at them. "So?" Tsuna said, loud enough for the other people to hear, "Other couples show affection in public! We're not any different." As if to prove his point, Tsuna crashed their lips together. Kyouya's eyes widened. Tsuna soon broke the kiss, and turned back at the people, and stuck out his tongue.

As another stop was made, the two found that the rest of the bus had been evacuated except for them. Them, and a girl who had just entered. She looked about their age, and walked toward them, swaying her hips with great confidence. She pursed her lips together as she looked them both over, trying to decide her target.

"So, is that like," She pointed to Kyouya with a manicured nail, "A school uniform?"

Tsuna nearly burst out laughing at this.

Nearly.

He did, however, let a small chuckle escape his throat. "Told you so~"

The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"I told him it looked like a school uniform before; he denied it."

She blinked once, and then faked a small giggle, "How coincidental."

"You think it could be a uniform fetish?"

"That is like, so funny." She giggled again, and she placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. She batted her eyelashes not-so-innocently at him. "If you're not busy now maybe you'd like to come with me to-"

"He _is _busy." Kyouya cut in, feeling many, many emotions course through his body.

There was anger, of course, and...

...

...more anger. Maybe it was _that _many emotions, but it was a complex type of anger that Kyouya often felt when stupid herbivores came too close to _his_ stupid herbivore.

No, it was _not _jealousy.

At least that's what Kyouya told himself.

Whatever helps him sleep at night, right?

"Oh," the girl said dejectedly before perking up again, and trying once more, "I can give you my number, call me if you want to hang out, or go on a date."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes his eyes at the girl, and glared fiercely, sending shivers up and down her spine. Dangerous would be one word describe Kyouya at that moment. He possessively wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist, and pulled him closer. "Don't you understand?"

"We're kind of already on a date," Tsuna explained.

The girl's eyes widened, "Y-you're...?"

Tsuna turned his attention back at Kyouya, and poked his cheek. "Jealousy's a beautiful thing."

"I'm not jealous," Kyouya stated indifferently, but kept his grip on Tsuna's hip firm.

And then there was a very fan-girlish squeal. "That is like, totally okay too! I'm a fan of yaoi, y'know?" She squealed loudly again. Tsuna resisted the urge to cover his ears out of politeness; Kyouya, on the other hand, went right ahead, and even mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid girl."

Kyouya flipped open his cell phone. Moments later, Tsuna's ring tone played - apparently, he had one new message.

Both of them zoned out as who ever the girl was, went on and on about how yaoi was awesomesauce. Not that it wasn't.

**Do something. **The message read.

Tsuna frowned. **Eh? What am I supposed to do?**

**Get her to shut up.**

**That's mean, Kyou-chan!**

**If you don't, I will. With my tonfas.**

**Hieeee!**

**Hurry up, Fauna.**

**...Fauna?**

**...autocorrect, I apologize.**

**No problem. - Love, Fauna.**

Kyouya pouted. It really was autocorrect! It wasn't his fault his phone decided 'Tsuna' wasn't a word.

"And, like, I just realized it, but you two are like, the perfect couple! We have strong and tought stoic boy here," She said completely oblivious to the fact they had not been paying any attention. She gestured at Kyouya, and then Tsuna, "And the super cute uke~"

Tsuna looked at her solemnly and dead in they eye, "I'm the seme."

"H-huh?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Kyouya for confirmation.

He nodded his head, "It's true. He may not look like it, but he's really aggressive.. Really into BDSM."

Tsuna winked at the poor girl, the colour rapidly draining from her face. "Join us sometime." He then proceeded to make cat-like "reowr."

The unlucky girl merely gaped at them.

**Mission accomplished. - Secret Agent Fauna**

Kyouya sighed as he read the new text message on his phone. Experienced fingers quickly and expertly typed up a response in two seconds, flat. **Let it go, already.**

Needless to say, the rest of the bus ride was silent, much to Kyouya liking.

~._.~

"Well?" Kyouya stepped out of one of the several small cubic change rooms lined up in a row. He wore dark blue straight-legged jeans, accompanied by a plain white T-shirt and a purple and white plaid shirt over, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tsuna gasped.

"You look really..." Tsuna paused a little bit, "...hot."

Kyouya pressed his lips into a thin line as another small blush creeped its way onto his face. Once again, it did not go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Ravishing," Tsuna continued, "It should be a crime to look that good in regular clothes." Kyouya could feel his face heating up, and Tsuna's eyes watching his reactions. "Absolutely stunning."

As the compliments continued, Kyouya let out a groan and headed back into the stall.

"Hey, Kyouya, give me your clothes."

"Hm? Why?" Came a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"So I can check what size you are."

Clothes were thrown almost carelessly over the door, and Tsuna smiled, a plan forming in his head. He walked around the store, and his smile widened as he eyed an article of clothing. That was _exactly _was he was looking for. "Hm, I think this suits him..." He walked back to the change rooms.

"Tsunayoshi, could you give me my clothes back? It's cold."

Tsuna tossed the black fabric over the door, "Here."

There was a moment of silence as Kyouya examined it. "_No._"

"C'mon."

A low growl was heard, "_Hell no._"

Tsuna smirked evilly, "But thing is, Kyouya, you kind of have to. You can't just come out here in your boxers."

"You come in here, and give me my clothes back."

"Not until you try it on."

"Why?"

"Revenge, I guess." There were sounds of shuffling and rustling, Tsuna's face lit up. "You're actually...?"

"Shut up and come in here. _With my clothes_."

As the door opened, Kyouya heard a click and saw a flash. "You just took a picture, didn't you?" He said, stating it like a fact, more than asking it like a question. "Son of a-"

"Don't insult kaa-san!" Tsuna closed the door behind him as he stepped into the stall that seemed to small for the both of them. His eyes looked Kyouya up and down, over and over again. "You look so cute~"

There stood Kyouya, in his own version of a little black dress.

Ink black contrasted beautifully against porcelain white skin, as the top of the strapless dress began sliding downward due to lack of... assets... revealing more flesh that Kyouya would have liked. The bottom of the dress barely covered he navy blue boxers. Kyouya couldn't decide between pulling his dress up, or pulling it down.

There was another flash.

"Delete that," Kyouya ordered through clenched teeth as Tsuna looked at the picture on his phone, "Or I'll..."

"You'll...?" Tsuna teased.

"Bite you to death," Kyouya finished.

Tsuna smiled, "Go ahead."

Strong hands shoved Tsuna roughly against the wall, almost animalistical; there was a rather loud _thud _as Tsuna's thin, and seemingly fragile body connected with the cold metal. Kyouya's hands remained, firmly pressed against Tsuna's shoulders as he sunk his canine teeth into the particularly sensitive spot located on the side of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna barely registered the pain from the bite when a hot tongue began to slowly lap up the few drops of blood trickling downward. The taste of blood wasn't exceptionally good, and the idea of _drinking _blood didn't appeal to Kyouya very much - but the crimson liquid always left an aftertaste, asking to be fed more.

Tsuna let out a small gasp as Kyouya's mouth decided to abruptly detach and reattach itself on his own. Tsuna's tongue forcefully pushed its way past two lips that were slightly wet with his blood and saliva. Kyouya seemed to forget his intentions, and allowed his hands to fall downward to their favourite spot on Tsuna's hips. Tsuna wrapped his own arms around Kyouya's neck as he explored Kyouya's mouth for probably the thousandth time. Even so, it was equally exhilerating as the first time he did, all those weeks ago... in a janitor's closet... But that was besides the point. His tongue ran teasingly along the roof of Kyouya's mouth, then over his teeth, and and again.

As Kyouya's dress finally fell off, Tsuna began attacking his chest, kissing with barely any pressure.

And then it dawned on Kyouya.

When had Tsuna become less uke-like?

Was he hinting at st something on the bus? Why the hell was he allowing Tsuna to dominate the kiss? His seme position was in jepordy!

Kyouya pried Tsuna's legs apart with his own, elicitating a moan as his leg rubbed slightly against Tsuna's crotch, the wonderful sensation riding down all the way to his toes. Tsuna was caught off guard as Kyouya used the opportunity to reassert his position by pushing Tsuna's tongue back into his own slightly stunned cavern, along with his own. Tsuna seemed to sober up, and pushed back, fighting; trying to win. Kyouya seemed to get annoyed.

He carefully slipped out his tongue, "You're getting rebellious these days,*" and sealed his lips shut around Tsuna's bottom lip. He started to tug and pull on it with his own, kneading it thoroughly, and not so gently. Tsuna tried placing his hands between them, and on Kyouya's chest, trying to push him away. It just encouraged Kyouya.

"Nngh... it... hurts." Tsuna half whimpered. Tears began to form in Tsuna's eyes, dampening his lashes. He stopped trying to resist now, and instead, simple relaxed his body, parted his mouth, and surrendered.

Kyouya smirked at this, and made a soft clicking noise with his tongue, "Giving up already?"

Tsuna blushed for the first time today.

And this pleased Kyouya greatly.

"Ah, and I was so close..."

"Hm," Kyouya hummed thoughtfully.

Repeating his previous actions, his tongue entered Tsuna's small mouth, poking and prodding at his seemingly frozen tongue for a response. When there was a reaction, they easily slipped into a routine, a dance they both knew very well. Their tongues swirled around each other playfully, but Tsuna didn't dare to push further.

Their pulses quickened. Tsuna pulled away first, when he felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. They both breathed heavily, frantically trying to take in the air they were deprived of.

Kyouya slipped his hands into Tsuna's jeans.

"Hieee!" Tsuna's eyes widened. "N-not here!"

Kyouya tilted his head to the side, and was about to protest until he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch. "Alright," He said reluctantly, "We should head back now, anyways."

Tsuna sighed in relief. What if they had been caught...? He rather would not be the one calling his mom from a police station for public indecency... or in other words, having sex in a change room stall of a store.

"Where are my clothes, Tsunayoshi?"

"U-uh... outside...?"

A vein popped in Kyouya's head. "Get them. Now."

"H-Hai!"

Moments later, Kyouya was back in his clothes.

~._.~

Tsuna clumsily fumbled with his keys outside his house. Damn it. Which one was it again? Maybe this silver one? He shoved it into the lock, and wasn't the least bit surprised it didn't turn. Kyouya simply looked down at Tsuna. Did Tsuna really not know the key to his own house? Even he knew - and he didn't live there! "Ha ha... ha." Tsuna awkwardly laughed when he finally got it right. "Wanna come in, Kyou-chan?"

"Do you want to be bitten again?" Kyouya said irritatedly.

Tsuna smiled, "Some other time."

Kyouya looked at his watch. "Just for a bit." They were just slightly early, but they should've been ready, right?

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "Eh?"

"I'll come in... for a bit."

"Right, I knew that."

Tsuna opened the door and stepped inside. "Kaa-san?" Tsuna called out into the darkness. "Huh..." Tsuna turned on the lights, tripping over something in the process, and falling on said something. That something was really soft... Tsuna observed, and squishy... and _human-like_. To Tsuna's horror, the something was wasn't really a something, but a _someone. _

"Uwahh! Get off!" It shrieked, "Get off, get off, get off!"

"La-Lambo?" Tsuna scrambled to his feet and looked up to the various faces in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted in unison as confetti was thrown into the air.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna-san!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA."

"Ha ha ha! Happy birthday!"

"Well, since it is your birthday, Lambo-san will forgive you just this one time."

"Happy birthday, Juudaime - HOLY SHIT. J-Juudaime, did something attack your neck?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna quickly placed his hand on top of the side of his neck, hiding the evidence; though, his face heated up and turned a bright red in betrayal. He shook his head vigorously, "N-no! This-this is just..."

"A skylark attacked him," Reborn said bluntly, pulling his fedora down over his eyes as his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Huh?" Gokudera asked, confused.

Reborn patted Gokudera's head, sighed, and jumped off his shoulder, "You poor, poor child. Yamamoto's still nice in bed, huh?"

Several jaws visibly dropped.

"Er... let's just continue." Tsuna looked around the room. Everybody he seemed to know was there, from Kyoko and Hana, to his kaa-san and... "Dad?" Tsuna cried out in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Iemitsu grinned, "I wouldn't miss my adorable's son birthday for anything in the world!"

_You have for the past couple years, _Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Well, come on!" Iemitsu laughed as he slapped Tsuna's back rather hard, "Let's get this party started!"

~._.~

Kyouya ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair.

"That was fun," Tsuna said, half asleep. They snuggled closer on the small space of Tsuna's couch. The floor was a mess; completely covered in wrapping paper, food, streamers, confetti, balloons and the occasional limb here and there (No, I joke, I joke.)

"Mm," Kyouya agreed. Much too crowded for his tastes, but it was better than the last time Reborn called a meeting; all those stupid herbivores, _plus the Varia_. Just remembering sent a shiver up Kyouya's spine. "Oh, I still haven't given you your present." Kyouya sat up on the bed, and pulled an object out of his pocket.

The thin metal chain hung loosely on the ends of his fingers as he held it to show Tsuna.

"A... a bunny?" A white bunny charm dangled from the chain.

Kyouya nodded.

"Isn't it kinda girly?"

"Aren't you kinda girly?" Kyouya retorted without thinking, and then soon realized what he said, "Ah... no... I mean... it's quite manly, Tsunayoshi. It suits you."

"Manly?" Tsuna asked in disbelief, as he took the necklace, looking at it once more.

"If you ever act like that again, I'll bite you to death, even harder."

"Understood." Tsuna said with a nod. "It's actually kinda cute. Help me put it on, Kyouya?"

Kyouya swiftly secured the clasp at the back of Tsuna's neck. "So, you like it?"

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Kyouya, pulling him into a hug. He rested his head on Kyouya's chest, inhaling his scent. "I love anything from you," He mumbled, "Your mere presence is enough."

"Hm?" Kyouya leaned in to kiss Tsuna.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, and held his arms up and infront of his face, acting as a shield. "No! Do you know how _bruised _my lips are?"

"Clearly, not enough. I'll make it so you won't be able to speak."

* * *

A/N:

* - Omiashi de Douzo by Ririadoll. XDXD I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.

My phone really does autocorrect Tsuna to fauna, don't know why... it's like it decided, "No, Tuna and Tsunami are too common, we're gonna go with freaking FAUNA."

I hoped you enjoyed it~!

**Reviews would make my day.:)**


End file.
